There is known a vehicular power transmitting system including a dog clutch which has a synchro-mesh mechanism and which is configured to selectively connect and disconnect a rotary shaft having external teeth and rotatable about its axis, and a clutch gear rotatable relative to the rotary shaft, to and from each other. JP-2016-001029A discloses an example of such a vehicular power transmitting system.